The Ties that Bind
by mandragoran
Summary: Limburger hires an intergalatic smuggler to steal some weapons but he's more then what he seems.
1. Unknown Planet: 16 Years Ago

Chapter One: Unknown Planet: 16 Years ago  
Author: Mandragoran  
Rating: PG-For language and violence  
Authors note: Takes place inbetween confessions and A night Alone. Before   
Jessie returns. Please Read and Review.  
Disclaimer: I personally own none of the orginal BMFM but I do own my  
own characters. Please get permission before using them...thanks.  
**************************************************************************  
  
Chapter One: Unknown Planet: 16 Years Ago  
  
Looking down at the little mouse in her arms one more time, she brushed  
her lips across his forehead. He stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up.  
  
"Come with us." The human male before her pleeded.  
  
The mouse shook her head. "I can't!" She brushed her sandy hair out of  
her face. "He'd track us BOTH down...this is the only way."  
  
The human gathered the tiny tot into his arms. "Nadine will look after  
him-" He smiles faintly "I just might have to give up this line of work   
soon."  
  
The martian female smiled "You and Nadine have been wanting a baby for  
a long time...."  
  
"I never thought we'd ever be free of those slavers. "He looks down at  
her "We owe you so much."  
  
Her eyes sparkled with tears. "Just keep him safe, that will be payment  
enough." She turned her head back towards the house "I have to go...he'll   
be waking up soon."  
  
The male frowned "He'll be furious when he finds out that you did this."  
  
Her chin raised a notch. "I don't care...it was worth it."  
  
Careful of the sleeping toddler in his arms, he reached forward and  
huged her. "Goodbye, I'll keep him safe for you...both of us will."  
  
She smiled sadly, tears cresting over her face "I know you will..."  
  
He releaced her and then as silently as he came, he sliped back into  
the shadows.  
  
"Goodbye little one-" She whispered softly "I love you Fury." 


	2. Starship Overdrive: Present Day

Chapter Two: Starship Overdrive: Present Day  
Author: Mandragoran  
Rating: PG- For language and violence  
Authors note: Takes place inbetween Confessions and A night alone. Before   
Jessie returns. Please Read and Review.  
Disclaimer: I personally own none of the orginal BMFM but I do own my own  
characters. Please get permision before using them...thanks.  
***************************************************************************  
  
Starship Overdrive: Present day  
  
"Fury? Starship Overdrive to Fury...come in Fury..."  
  
Fury winced as the person gave a sharp yank to his tail.   
  
"You asleep under there Fuzzball?"  
  
Fury squirmed back out from under the consule and gives him a wan smile  
"If I was, it was only because your constant babbling had put me to sleep."  
  
"Haha. Everyone's a comidian."  
  
"What do you want Mat?" Fury asked raising up on one elbow. "I'm trying  
to patch the stabilizers together...again."  
  
"Never fear! Maties here! He grined "Yours Truely just got back from  
the Crossroads bar up the street."  
  
Fury perked up at that. "A job?"  
  
Mat noded "Seems someone on Earth named Laurance Limburger is looking  
for someone to 'aquire' a shipment of weapons..."  
  
Fury gave him a less then thrilled expression.  
  
"Payment in Gold gills and the fees negotiable." Mat finished in a   
sing-song voice.  
  
A slow smile spread across Furys face. "Hmmm...Gold gills are fetching   
a good price these days..."  
  
Mat picked up a peice of metal and threw it back down again. "We could  
fix this hunk-a-junk good this time."  
  
"Hey!" Fury said defencivly "She is NOT a hunk-a-junk...she may be a  
little worn around the edges, but she can outrun ANY bounty hunter ship."  
  
Mat grinned at him "Not at the moment..."  
  
Fury sighed "You got a point." Fury bent to his work, squirming himself  
under the consule. "Contact him." Came the muffled order "Well see how much  
he's willing to pay before we actually take the job."  
  
"Aye Aye Captain." Mat smirked and went to contact somebody named Dr.  
Carbunckle. 


	3. Limburger Plaza: 12:00pm Local Time

Chapter Three: Limburger Plaza:12:00pm Local time  
Author: Mandragoran  
Rating: PG- For language and violence  
Authors note: Takes place inbetween Confessions and A night alone. Before   
Jessie returns. Please Read and Review.  
Disclaimer: I personally own none of the orginal BMFM but I do own my own  
characters. Please get permision before using them...thanks.  
***************************************************************************  
  
Limburger Plaza: 12:00pm Local time  
  
The sparkling of the transproter slowly disapeared and Fury and Mat  
steped out into a large office.  
  
A huge man seated behind a desk groaned "Not another mouse!"  
  
The shorter...umm..human? hissed.  
  
"But, your chunky cheeeezzeeenessss.*gasp* Thiz izz Captain Fury...one  
of the BEZT smugglers in the galazy!"  
  
Fury kept his smug smile plastered on. God that things voice was like  
fingernails on a chaulkboard!  
  
"Well then, in that case..." The man behind the desk rose. "Greetings  
my dear Captain Fury!" He gave a glance at Mat but dissmissed the older   
man. "Hopefully you'll be able to render me more assistance then these   
oranatangic buffons, that I have in my employment."  
  
Fury almost gaged as Limburger came close...UGH! Plutarkain!   
  
"It depends, Limburger." He said smoothly, fighting the urge to crinkle  
his nose. "There IS a little matter of our payment." His eyes glittered as   
he saw Limburger squirm.  
  
"Ah yes...payment." He sais the last word with a lothing quality. It  
wasn't surprising there wasn't much Plutarkains favored over money...except  
maybe slime worms.  
  
"Would oh..." Limburger snapped his fingers and a disfigured little  
creature came forward with a breif case. He opened it and Fury looked at   
the Earthling dollars inside.  
  
"Will this be sufficient?" Limburger asked smuggly.  
  
Fury chuckled, rolling his eyes "Oh Please!" he groaned "Earth money?!"  
He turned to Mat "Obviously he doesn't think to hightly of my intelegence."  
  
Mat took out his lazor gun and blasted the breifcase outa the little  
mis-matched things hands. Papper money scattered to the floor, some of it   
on fire.   
  
The little creature laughed. And then sighed in pleasure. "I just LOVE  
it when they do that... hehehehehe..."  
  
Limburger stood summing "Now see here..." He started.  
  
"No." Fury interupted him "YOU listen to ME. I want Gold gills, you  
want the weapons, its as easy as that. As for that...stuff." He pointed at   
the smoking bills "You know as well as I do that I'd have better luck   
trying to use play money outside this planet. It's about the same value."  
  
Limburger straightened his tie. "Gold gills take time to proqure young  
man, surely you don't think..."  
  
Fury shruged "Then get your goons to do the job." He looked to  
Carbunckle "You! Send us back..."  
  
Mat raised his gun and an eyebrow at the scientist, daring him to argue.  
  
"Now wait just a moment!" Limburger said hurely "I never   
said I COULDN'T get them...."  
  
Fury turned back to Limburger "And how many are we talking about  
getting?" He asked  
  
"Ten?"  
  
Fury turned back to the transporter.  
  
"Twenty? Thirty?....One Hundred!!"  
  
Fury stoped in his tracks. He turned back smiling. ~God he must be  
pretty deperite~   
  
Fury walked up to him and extended his hand "I think we've just   
reached an agreement."  
  
Limburger smiled uneasily "You drive a hard bargain. I better NOT be  
disapointed."  
  
Fury let the smile grow wider. "No one has so far." 


	4. Weapon Suply Complex: 7:13pm

Chapter Four: Weapon Suply Complex: 7:13pm   
Author: Mandragoran  
Rating: PG- For language and violence  
Authors note: Takes place inbetween Confessions and A night alone. Before   
Jessie returns. Please Read and Review.  
Disclaimer: I personally own none of the orginal BMFM but I do own my own  
characters. Please get permision before using them...thanks.  
***************************************************************************  
  
Weapon Suply complex: 7:13pm  
  
"Why is the mission impossible theme running through my head?" Mat   
smirked checking the lines for what seemed the hundreth time tonight.  
  
"Just don't drop me." Furry growled at him "I'd rather not   
have the cops swarming the place."   
  
"Relax," Mat came over and gave one of the straps on Fury a tug and   
he grunted in responce. "It's not like we haven't done this before. What's   
got your tail in a knot?"   
  
Fury gave the tail in question a flick. "I don't know, it's something   
about this planent. It's got my fur on end."   
  
"Maybe it's working for a Plutarkian." Mat said snidely giving the   
straps another harsh tug.   
  
Fury winced "Owww..." He pushed Mat's hands away. "It's tight   
enough." He let the comment about Plutarkians slide.   
  
Mat shrugged moving back tot he skylight. "Once I cut this wire you   
have ten minutes to subdue the guard before he notices. After that the   
afore mentioned cops will swarm the place. And don't forget to open the   
hanger door for the Overdrive."   
  
Fury nodded checking through the gear in his belt pouch. "Don't worry   
about my end, just make sure as soon as I'm down you get the Overdrive   
to that door. I'm not winding up in a jar even for the amount of gold   
gills we're being paid."   
  
"Amen to that." Mat muttered under his breath. Then out loud   
"Ready?"   
  
Fury nodded "Ready as I'll ever be." 


	5. Starship Overdrive: 7:23pm

Chapter Five: Starship Overdrive: 7:23pm  
Author: Mandragoran  
Rating: PG- For language and violence  
Authors note: Takes place inbetween Confessions and A night alone. Before   
Jessie returns. Please Read and Review.  
Disclaimer: I personally own none of the orginal BMFM but I do own my own  
characters. Please get permision before using them...thanks.  
***************************************************************************  
  
Starship Overdrive: 7:23  
  
The explosion that rocked the ship made Fury stumble in the cargo bay.  
Punching the com button he growled into it. "What the hell is going on up  
there?"   
  
Mat voice crackled back through the speakers "Our liberation  
has a few objection." The ship rocked again, and a curse was heard.  
"You got it all aboard cause there might not be enough thrust to get us  
off the ground soon."   
  
Fury slapped the last strap into place securing the weapons. "Ya! Get  
us the hell outta here before this stuff lights us up like the fourth   
of July!"   
  
The whine of engine as the ship jerked upwards through the atmosphere it  
was never really meant to travel through and the constant pounding against   
the hull stoped.   
  
"We're clear!" Came Mats voice once more "Hope those gold   
gills are worth it cause it looks like we have more repairs to do now."   
  
"Who was it?" Fury spat "The cops? I thought you said there   
wasn't any silent trip alarms!"   
  
"There wasn't...I don't know who the hell they were. Came streaking like   
bats outa hell firing lazor weapons!"   
  
Fury's head snapped up from taking inventory of their nights work.   
"Lazor weapons?!"   
  
"Ya! On weird bikes at that...if I didn't know better..." His voice broke   
off.   
  
"If you didn't know better what?!" Fury growled back   
  
"Nothing...it can't be...you got your fur intact?" He asked changing the   
subject.   
  
"I'm just peachy I'll be up in a few." Snapping off the com system, he   
looked over at the table full of weapons and high explosives. He couldn't   
wait to deleiver this to Limburger and get his tail back in open space...  
a shiver ran up his spine making his fur stand on end. The mission was   
over...they'd won, so why did it feel like he'd lost? 


	6. Limburger Plaza: 3:06pm

Chapter Six: Limburger Plaza: 3:06pm  
Author: Mandragoran  
Rating: PG- For language and violence  
Authors note: Takes place inbetween Confessions and A night alone. Before   
Jessie returns. Please Read and Review.  
Disclaimer: I personally own none of the orginal BMFM but I do own my own  
characters. Please get permision before using them...thanks.  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
Limburger Plaza: 3:06pm  
  
"Excelent..." Limburger purred running his thick fingers over the   
weapontry on the table top. "It's is excendendly pleasent that someone  
can get things right for once."   
  
Fury nodded "You've got what you wanted, now my payment?" He smiled   
through his teeth.  
  
"Ah..yesss.." Limburger sighed snapping his fingers. A goon dragged   
forward a case. "I beleive you asked for fifty gold gills?"  
  
Fury smiled "One-hundred actually."   
  
Limburger smile turned to a snear for a moent before resuming. "Yes of  
course, your right." He forced through his teeth. He snapped his fingers   
yet again and another good came forward with the rest.  
  
Fury moved forward to take it and Limburger placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Fury looked down at it, then glared up at Limburger.  
  
Limburger cleared his throat and removed it. "My dear rodent...since   
we seem to work so well together, I thought there was one more thing we   
could do busness on?" Limburger lifter an eyebrow hoefully.  
  
"I really doint think so..." Fury started.  
  
"I will double what I'm paying you of course!" Limburger hastely put  
in.  
  
"Double?" Fury turned and Mar could almost see the money signs glittering   
in his eyes.  
  
"It's just a simple thing really..." Limburger waved his hand in almost  
dismissal. "More of an annoyance then anything..."   
  
"Oh?" Fury was clearly intrested and Mat didn't like where this was   
heading..not one bit.  
  
"You see there's these mice..." He paused as if uncertain if he should   
go on.  
  
"Mice?" Fury asked in surprise taking a quick glance at Mat. He was   
frowning and shaking his head.  
  
"They have been a pain. Now if you could capture themfor me...I could   
make it worth your wild." Limburger finished with an oily grin.  
  
"Worth my wild hey..." Fury gave a half shrug. "Why the hell n-"  
  
Mat grabed Fury's arm before he could finish the sentance. "Excuse us.."   
He ground out at Limburger as he hauled Fury out of the room.  
  
"What's with you Mat?" Fury glared as soon as Mat let him go.  
  
"What's with me?" Mat asked incredublus "I can't beleive your  
even concedering this!"  
  
Fury shrugged "Why not? With that kind of money we could fix the   
Overdrive but good, with enough left over to lie low for awhile. Common...  
something's got your back up, what is it?"  
  
Mat pushed his lips together "What happens to these mice once Limburger  
gets ahold of them?" He asked.  
  
"Who cares?" Fury shrugged again.  
  
Mat clenched his fist to keep from puching Fury in the face. "I can't   
beleive you just said that!" Mat hissed at him  
  
Fury raised an eyebrow "I'm taking the job Mat. You can either help me...  
or you can leave."  
  
Mat sighed in fustration. "I'll help you...you know that."  
  
Fury clasped a hand on Mat's shoulder "You'll see, once this is all over  
with things will look better...we'll take a vacation of sorts and chill   
out for a bit."  
  
"I hope your right Fuzz-ball. Cause I got a bad feeling about this." 


	7. Last Chance Garage: 7:45pm

Chapter Seven: Last Chance Garage 7:45pm  
Author: Mandragoran  
Rating: PG- For language and violence  
Authors note: Takes place inbetween Confessions and A night alone. Before   
Jessie returns. Please Read and Review.  
Disclaimer: I personally own none of the orginal BMFM but I do own my own  
characters. Please get permision before using them...thanks.  
***************************************************************************  
  
Last Chance Garage: 7:45  
  
  
Fury rubbed his chin and smiled. "Standard security system...peice of   
cake." He quickly disabled it as only one in his particular line of   
busness knew how to do. Leaning back he flashed a smile at Mat.  
  
Mat continues to frown.  
  
"Oh common, it's simple, we grab the girl. Leave a note and while you   
hang on to her, I met the three of them. They give themselves up in   
exchange for her saftey. I deleiver them to Limburger then we let the girl   
go..no fuss..no muss."  
  
Mat raised an eyebrow "And you expect it to go that easy?"  
  
Fury shrugged "Maybe not but we've gotten outta some tough scrapes. Don't  
wory so much."  
  
Hauling out the good ole' ducktape, Fury taped the bottom pane on the door,   
and rammed his fist into it. The tape muffled the crunch of broken glass   
and Fury carefully peeled it away, taking care not to drop any of it to   
alert the owner inside.  
  
Sliping a hand inside he slid the lock open and eased open the door.  
  
Fury pulled his gun and motioned Mat to look in the other room, while he   
took the top floor.  
  
Carefully climbing up the wooden railing into the top floor, Fury paused   
a moment to look around. It only took him that moment for him to register   
that the light in the room was comming from only one lamp and its   
counterpart was missing before the lamp in question came crashing down on   
his head.  
  
Stunned, his gun fell to the first floor with a clatter.  
  
He only got a breif glance at the wild red haired beauty that had hit him  
before she kicked him in the chest with her foot. Loosing his grip on the   
ladder, Fury followed his gun to the first floor.  
  
Mat burst back into the room in time to see Furys less then graceful swan  
dive and the red-heads leap for freedom once the ladder was clear.  
  
Mat had to admit that the little sprite was quick and she'd probabbly have  
gotten away if Fury had been alone. For a split second he was tempted to   
let her flee, but he knew Fury wouldn't give up his fools quest for the   
gold gills and he realized that whatever else Fury was right, this was the   
easiest wayto get the job done.  
  
"Hold it right there." Mat yelled at her and when she didn't stop he shot  
out one of the glass panes in the door frame. That got her attention.  
  
She skidded to a stop and whirled around. Her red hair was in dissaray,   
her green eyes flashing with lightening in their depths. If looks could   
kill he'd have droped dead long ago. She glanced from Mat to Fury   
groaning on the ground.  
  
"You okay?" Mat asked Fury not taking his eyes off the woman in front of   
him.  
  
"I'll live." He muttered angerly getting to his feet. He came over to the   
woman and glared down at her. "Charlie Davidson I presume?" Fury growled   
at her.  
  
She glared up at him for a moment before proping her hand on her hips.   
"Who wants to know?"  
  
The two stood glaring at each other for what seemed like eternity before   
Mat interupted them. "They'll be back soon...better find something to   
tie her up with. I don't think she'll come quietly." Mat suggested. Fury   
nodded and moved to a pile in the corner that held some ropes.  
  
Charlie cocked her chin. "Limburger lackies then...doesn't surprise me. If   
you think your gonna get away with this..."  
  
Fury moved back over to them with the ropes and an old work rag. "Maybe we   
should gag her too." He sugested.  
  
Charlie shut her mouth with a clack.  
  
Mat rolled his eyes "Just tie her up..."  
  
Fury moved behind her and jerked her arms behind her back, securing them   
firmly.  
  
Charlie glanced at him and opened her mouth, then shut it again as if   
rembering the threat of being gagged.  
  
As soon as he was done, Fury moved around to to the front of her. "What   
is it?" He asked at her confused look.  
  
"I'm just trying to figure out why a mouse would help a Plutarkian?" She   
replied.  
  
Fury smiled without mirth "Cause there's two-hundred gold gills in it for   
me."  
  
Charlie gave a very unlady like snort. "You're disgusting, I hope your   
head hurts like hell." She muttered.  
  
Fury opened his mouth to retort when Mat moved past him and grabed   
Charlie's elbow. "Lets get going Fury." He threw the note on one of the   
work benches. "They're due anytime."  
  
Mat shoved Charlie into the backseat of the car and the two of them drove  
off with their prize. 


	8. Apartment 715 East End: 7:50pm

Chapter Eight: Apartment 715 East End: 7:50pm  
Author: Mandragoran  
Rating: PG- For language and violence  
Authors note: Takes place inbetween Confessions and A night alone. Before   
Jessie returns. Please Read and Review.  
Disclaimer: I personally own none of the orginal BMFM but I do own my own  
characters. Please get permision before using them...thanks.  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
Apartment 715 East End: 7:50pm  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
The door opened on a smiling young adult. The tips of his hair were   
bleached blond and he wore a loose fitting T-shirt and blue jeans. "Hey   
Andy…time yet?" He asked  
  
The other male almost a carbon copy but the ends of his hair remained   
unbleached, shook his head. "Not yet Scott, but the pizza just got here…  
besides I'd give it at least another hour before the floor show."  
  
Andy moved into the one bedroom apartment and gestured to the balcony   
"All set up outside...best view in the city." 


	9. Warehouse 23, Two blocks away: 8:00pm

Chapter Nine: Warehouse 23, Two Block away: 8:00pm  
Author: Mandragoran  
Rating: PG- For language and violence  
Authors note: Takes place inbetween Confessions and A night alone. Before   
Jessie returns. Please Read and Review.  
Disclaimer: I personally own none of the orginal BMFM but I do own my own  
characters. Please get permision before using them...thanks.  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
Warehouse 23, Two blocks away: 8:00pm  
  
"If you've harmed one hair on her head…" The Vinnie threatened gritting   
his teeth in anger.  
  
"Vin, chill." Throttle warned, placing a hand on the hot heads arm to hold   
him back. "How do we know you haven't hurt her?"  
  
Fury smiled softly although the three mice couldn't see it. The warehouse   
was mostly in shadows and he had come here before hand to make sure that   
he was positioned in the right spot to see them but they had a hard time   
seeing him…  
  
"I haven't. " He replied "She'll be returned to her garage safe and sound   
when you three turn yourselves over to Limburger." Fury shrugged "If you   
don't…well…things could get messy."  
  
"Why you stinkin' Plutarkian boot licker." Modo hissed at him clenching   
his metal fist.  
  
"Nothing personal…" he replied "It's just a business arrangement. You've   
pissed off Limburger pretty royally. He's offering a lot to get you mice   
in his hands once and for all."   
  
"And I always though it was good thing to be popular." Vinnie muttered   
under his breath.  
  
"Can it Vincent." Throttle muttered at him. "We're not going anywhere   
till we know Charlie's safe." He insisted  
  
Fury sighed, he had known this was probably going to happen. He removed   
the portable communicator from his pocket. "Base camp…they want a   
confirmation from you."  
  
~Base camp here...~ Mat's voice came back ~I'll put her on…hang on.~  
  
Fury held up the device and Charlie's voice echoed through the old   
warehouse.  
  
~Don't do it guys! You can't give yourself up to Lim-~  
  
Her voice was dragged away and Mats came back.  
  
~She's fine…I'm starting to agree with you about the gag however.~  
  
Fury chuckled "I'll be back in a bit…I'm sure you can handle the vixen   
until then."   
  
Mat laughed back "I'll see you soon Fuzz-b-~  
  
Laser fire and Mat's yell of surprise cut off the transmission.  
  
"Base camp?" Fury held the transmitter and frowned as more laser fire was   
heard. "Base camp?!"  
  
The three mice looked at one another and moved forward.  
  
"Mat?!" Fury shook the transmitter as if it would somehow bring Mat's   
voice back to him. "Damn it! Mat! Answer me!"  
  
Throttle place a hand on the one holding the transmitter and they both   
looked at one another. Fury's eyes narrowed and he pulled his hand away.  
  
~I'm afraid Mat is not able to answer at the moment.~ Limburgers voice   
came through the transmitter a moment later. ~He's a little tied up at the  
moment.~   
  
"Why you double crossing…" Fury started.  
  
Limburger laugh came back. ~What did you expect dear boy…I'm a villain   
after all. Now I suggest if you ever want to see the human of yours you'll   
bring me back that hundred gold gills I paid you earlier.~   
  
Fury wished he could have had Limburger in the same room with him in that   
moment, so he could rip his throat out.  
  
~Oh and are those three bothersome mice with you?~ Limburger asked.  
  
Throttle grabbed the transmitter from the younger mouse's hand ignoring   
the angry glare he sent his way. "We're here Limburger."   
  
~Oh good. I just want you to know I have that annoying female mechanic   
with me also. The terms are the same, you three for her. I expect you all   
in the next hour or so…ta ta…~ A loud crunch was heard and then static…  
  
Throttle grabbed Fury by his leather jacket and shoved him against the   
warehouse wall. "What's your part in this?"   
  
Vinnie shoved a gun in Fury's face. "I suggest you start squeelin'"  
  
Modo had his arm cannon shove on the other side of his face. "And   
quickly." He put in.  
  
Throttle smiled grimily "Or how did you put it? Things could get messy."  
  
Fury stared up at Throttle "Can the tough guy tactics." He suggested "The   
intimidation factor is not working. I underestimated Limburger. I never   
meant the girl to get in danger."   
  
"You just kidnapped her!" Vinnie growled.  
  
He looked over at the white mouse. "Can you think of a better way to NOT   
have a gun shoved in your face and your head blown off?" He looked pointly   
at the two of them still pointing weapons at him.   
  
Throttle nodded and the two of them reluctantly lowered their weapons.   
Throttle let go of his jacket. "What I don't understand is why a mouse is   
helping a Plutarkian." Throttle said still frowning at him. "After   
everything they've done…"   
  
Fury shrugged, straightening his jacket "I heard they occupied Mars for a   
while…what's that have to do with me?"   
  
"Excuse me?" Vinnie shook his head and looked to Modo "Did I just hear   
what I think I heard?"   
  
"Plutarkians tear up his planet and kill half the population and he wants   
to know what it has to do with him?" Modo mumbles shocked.  
  
Fury held up his hand. "First of all, I may be a mouse but Mars is not my   
home." He looked to Throttle "I've never even set foot on the Planet. Hey   
I sympathize with your plight and wish you all the luck but business is   
business…I gotta ship to worry about. She needs repairs and it ain't   
cheep."   
  
Throttle snorted in disgust "Common guys, we've gotta rescue Charlie-girl…  
we've wasted enough time with this…traitor." He spat the word angrily.  
  
Fury's expression darkened. "Now wait just a minute mister high and   
mighty." He reached out and grabbed a hold of Throttle's arm.  
  
Throttle looked down at it then back up at him. "I suggest you remove   
that." He said darkly "Unless you want to rumble, punk."  
  
Fury removed his hand. "Any time, any place hot shot." He grinned "Have to   
warn ya, I won't go easy on ya.   
  
"You just worry about yourself kid." Throttle glared   
  
Fury threw his jacket to the one side, wondering if he could really take   
the mouse in front of him. It had been a long time since he'd been in a   
fistfight with anyone and the mouse looked like he could more then handle   
himself in a brawl.  
  
Vinnie and Modo both backed up giving them space as the two mice circled   
each other, fists balled, both wearing the same glaring expression.  
  
"Bro…" Vinnie whispered side long to Modo. "Is it just me or…"   
  
Modo shook his head "It's not just you bro…" he confirmed "I see the   
resemblance too."   
  
Vinnie cocked and eyebrow. "But that's impossible."   
  
Modo nodded then winced as Fury got in the first hit blooding Throttles   
mouth.  
  
"Ah Throttle…I'd love to see you pound the snot out of him, but Charlie?"   
Vinnie reminded their fearless leader.  
  
Throttle seemed not to hear him. Throttle threw the next punch and Fury   
caught it in the nose.  
  
"Business before pleasure bro…" Modo tried "Remember?"   
  
At the reply of only grunts as fists landed blows, Modo looked to Vinnie   
and shrugged. " `Spose we could break um up." He suggested "I'll grab   
Throttle you take the kid?"   
  
Vinnie smirked "Gladly, Throttle hits like a tank."   
  
The two watched for a lull in the fighting then dove in, coming out each   
with an arm full of tan mouse.  
  
Vinnie winced as one of Fury's right hooks had connected with his good eye.  
"Is it to late to pick which one to take?" He groaned, struggling to   
contain Fury.   
  
Modo grunted as Throttle tugged against his restraining hand on either arm.  
"Throttle…bro…Charlie? Limburger only gave us an hour." He reminded the   
still furious mouse, it made Modo glad that Throttle was the level headed   
one of the group.  
  
Throttle nodded and stopped struggling. "Your right…" he touched his tongue  
to his mouth tentively. "Punks got a good right hook. I'll give him that."  
Throttle grunted.   
  
"Tell me about it." Vinnie muttered still holding on to Fury, the mouse   
however had ceased his struggling also. "Should we hang onto him or what?"   
Vinnie asked.  
  
Throttle seemed to be contemplating dark thoughts before he shook his head.  
"Leave him. He's got his own problems."   
  
Throttle turned his back and waved his hand for the other two to follow.   
Modo and Vinnie paused for a moment looking between Fury and Throttle   
before following Throttle out of the warehouse. 


	10. Limburger Plaza: 9:15pm

Chapter Ten: Limburger Plaza: 9:15pm  
Author: Mandragoran  
Rating: PG- For language and violence  
Authors note: Takes place inbetween Confessions and A night alone. Before   
Jessie returns. Please Read and Review.  
Disclaimer: I personally own none of the orginal BMFM but I do own my own  
characters. Please get permision before using them...thanks.  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
Limburger Plaza: 9:15pm  
  
"Need a lift?" Fury shouted above the laser fire that has the three mice   
and their two human companions trapped on the top of Limburger tower.  
  
"Fuzz-ball!" Mat exclaimed "Am I ever happy to see your ugly mug!" He   
slipped off the back of Modo's cycle. "It's been great Modo but you ain't   
my type and all."   
  
"Get in!" Fury growled at him  
  
"Don't be a lout. Lay down some cover fire so they can get their bikes   
inside." Mat scolded.   
  
Fury looked at Throttle. Throttle looked at Fury. Mat looked between the   
two of them his eyes widening slightly before Fury broke his line of   
thought.  
  
"I know I'm gonna hate myself for this in the morning…" He muttered before   
ducking back inside. 


	11. Starship Overdrive: 9:20pm

Chapter Eleven: Starship Overdrive: 9:20pm   
Author: Mandragoran  
Rating: PG- For language and violence  
Authors note: Takes place inbetween Confessions and A night alone. Before   
Jessie returns. Please Read and Review.  
Disclaimer: I personally own none of the orginal BMFM but I do own my own  
characters. Please get permision before using them...thanks.  
***************************************************************************  
  
Starship Overdrive: 9:20  
  
After the group had safely made it away from the tower, Mat grinned at   
Throttle.   
  
"Thanks for the rescue. Even after the whole kidnapping thing."   
  
" `I' wouldn't leave anyone to the Plutarkians…" He ran a hand over his   
bikes gas tank. "No matter how much I didn't like them."   
  
Mat blinked again as Throttles last comment was directed not at him but at   
Fury who'd just come back inside.  
  
"Limburgers goons broke off pursuit." He informed no one in particular,   
ignoring Throttles comment. "He didn't realize that the Overdrive was   
still air worthy."   
  
Throttle looked around and frowned deeper. "This ship is the one that   
stole the weapons from the supply depo last night."   
  
Mat winced and grinned slightly "Stole is such a harsh word."   
  
"And you're the ones that fired on us!" Fury growled.  
  
"Oh-mama." Modo muttered.  
  
"Here we go again." Vinnie rolled his eyes "I swear those two are just   
like…"  
  
"Brothers." Charlie finished for him, her eyes flicking back and forth   
between the two angry mice.   
  
"Well…ya I suppose you could say that." Vinnie sniffed "I was gonna say   
wild howler monkeys but I guess brothers would be the same thing."   
  
"No you idiot." Charlie poked him in the ribs. "I mean it's like they   
could be brothers…I mean look at them."   
  
Vinnie shook his head "Not possible sweet-heart."   
  
Charlie propped her hands on her hips. "Then what's your explanation oh   
wise one?" She asked, "Look at them…if they were the same age they could   
be twins!"  
  
"You self-righteous prig!" Fury exclaimed breaking up the speculation.   
"You have no idea what my life's been like!"  
  
"It obviously doesn't come with a moral compass." Throttle said back   
snidely.  
  
Mat stepped between the two of them. "Just calm down, both of you…I don't   
need to be moping the blood off the hulls."   
  
Modo drifted over to Throttle and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Chill   
man, you're acting like Vinnie." He joked lamely.  
  
Fury glared at Mat. "The sooner I drop them off at that garage and get   
back in space the happier I'll be." He looked over at Charlie. "We have to   
be careful Limburgers goons are about but I'll let you know when we get   
there…" He turned and stalked out of the cargo bay.  
  
Mat shrugged "He's normally a rather pleasant fellow." He tried to   
reassure them.  
  
Modo frowned at Mat and crossed his arms. "He said he ain't from Mars…  
what's his story?"   
  
Mat sighed and shook his head. "I took him in when he was a toddler…his   
mother was sold into slavery by Sandraiders."   
  
Both Vinnie and Modo started.   
  
"What is it?" Charlie asked Vinnie softly  
  
"Throttles mom was captured by Sandraiders." He said back softly.  
  
Charlie looked over at Throttle who was still fuming silently. If his hair   
was a little shorter, he lost his shades and was a few years younger…."Oh   
my god…" She gasped putting a hand over her mouth as they all turned to   
look at her.  
  
Mat shrugged thinking she was reacting to his story. "She was a tough   
woman." He grinned in memory. "I've never seen a woman, alien or   
otherwise, with more spirit then Sable. Beautiful too…never saw that color   
fur before or again…almost like Mars sand."  
  
Throttle turned sharply "What did you say?!" He grabbed Mat by the shirt   
collar and slammed him against the wall. "What are you trying to pull!?   
Who sent you?!" He growled  
  
Charlie gasped. Never in the time since she'd known him had Throttle ever   
lost control like that. He looked like he was ready to kill Mat then and   
there. Mat struggled under Throttles grip. "Air…necessity to live!" He   
gasped.  
  
Modo grabbed one of Throttle's arms. "Ease up Bro….can't answer you if   
he's dead." He said worried.  
  
Throttle clenched his teeth but loosened his hold enough for Mat to pull   
himself free. "How do you know my mother?" He growled "What kind of cruel   
joke are you trying to pull?!"   
  
Mat's eyes widened till they looked like they would fall out of his head.   
"Shit…I should have noticed. She never talked about before the raiders…  
She's been pregnet when they captured her….I never knew about before…"   
  
The anger slowly leaked out of Throttle and he looked back at Mat. "Do you   
know where she is?" He asked hopefully.  
  
Mat shook his head and frowned "No, I went back after…I looked for her…  
but she was gone."  
  
Throttles shoulders slumped further. He looked at the door Fury had left   
through. "Then that would make him…" 


	12. Last Chance Garage: 9:45pm

Chapter Twelve: Last Chance Garage: 9:45pm  
Author: Mandragoran  
Rating: PG- For language and violence  
Authors note: Takes place inbetween Confessions and A night alone. Before   
Jessie returns. Please Read and Review.  
Disclaimer: I personally own none of the orginal BMFM but I do own my own  
characters. Please get permision before using them...thanks.  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
Last Chance Garage: 9:45pm  
  
"Brother hey?" Fury shrugged watching the lamp cast patterns over the   
rootbeer in his glass. He looked up at Throttle who was sitting across   
from him. The two mice where in the kitchen of the Last Chance. "Don't   
know if I much like that idea."   
  
Throttle shrugged and the two of them slipped into silence for a few   
moments. "Do you remember her?" Throttle suddenly asked.  
  
Fury looked up raising his eyebrows before frowning. "Vaguely…I wasn't   
that old when Mat took me…I remember a voice mostly…soft and lilt." He   
sighed "Not much more then that. I remember Nadine the most. She was Mats   
wife."   
  
Throttle nodded.  
  
"How about your…umm...our father." Fury asked him still slightly weirded   
out by this whole revelation. "Is he alive?"   
  
Throttle shook his head "No, he died in the wars…Plutarkian raid."   
  
"Oh." Fury looked back down at his glass and the silence seemed to stretch   
further.  
  
"You welcome to stay of course." Throttle said after awhile.  
  
Fury snorted "Oh please…we'd have each other killed within the week." He   
said sarcastically.  
  
Throttle smiled "Probably, " he said "You do tend to bring out the worst   
in me."   
  
Fury rolled his eyes. "Like it's all my fault or something."   
  
Throttle looked over at him. "Well you DID try to kill me."   
  
Fury shrugged "That was before…and it was business. It was nothing   
personal."  
  
Throttle snorted in reply, taking a swallow of his rootbeer. "So, what are   
you going to do?" He asked.  
  
"Fix the Overdrive, "Fury said "The hundred gold gills I managed to get   
out of Limburger should cover the repairs it needs." He paused to take   
another swallow of his drink. "Then, we'll probably lie low for awhile.   
I'm sure Limburgers none to please with me at the moment. And I'd hate to   
run into any of his associates"  
  
The swinging door opened and Mat poked his nose in. "Haven't killed each   
other yet hey?" He smiled.   
  
Fury flashed the human a grin. "It was touch and go there for a moment but   
I don't think you'll have to worry about a coffin for either of us…yet."   
He got to his feet as Mat came in. "How's the repairs going?" He asked.   
  
"With the pieces from their old spaceship I've got her on her feet so to   
speak, enough to make orbit at least. But she's due for a major overhaul."   
He looked to Throttle "Thanks for the pieces by the way."   
  
Throttle shrugged "Not like the ole lady's gonna be air worth again…  
besides most of her outer hull shielding been stripped from her."   
  
The three rejoined Charlie and the two other mice in the main room.  
  
"It's a shame Limburgers got all those weapons though." Mat sighed "Guess   
you can't win um all hey?"   
  
Vinnie, Modo, and Throttle smirked.  
  
"Oh don't be so sure of that." Throttle said.  
  
Vinnie waggled his eyebrows "We left ole' Larry a present." 


	13. Limburger Plaza: 9:59pm

Chapter Thirteen: Limburger Plaza" 9:59pm  
Author: Mandragoran  
Rating: PG- For language and violence  
Authors note: Takes place inbetween Confessions and A night alone. Before   
Jessie returns. Please Read and Review.  
Disclaimer: I personally own none of the orginal BMFM but I do own my own  
characters. Please get permision before using them...thanks.  
***************************************************************************  
  
Limburger Plaza: 9:59pm  
  
Limburger sighed, seating himself behind his desk. "Another failure at   
capturing those wretched mice." He looked over at his two henchmen,   
Carbuncle and Greesepit. Each were standing on opposites ends of the table   
holding the stolen weapons.  
  
"At least something went right." Limburger smiled "For once those wretched   
rodents didn't win."   
  
"Ugh…Mr. Limburger." Came Greesepits voice  
  
"Yes?" Limburger said looking over at him.  
  
"One of dese tings is got numbers dat are flasin' " He told him scratching   
his head.  
  
"What!!??" Limburger got out of his chair, while Carbuncle let out a   
screech of dismay.   
  
Limburger saw the timer flash to 0. "Oh….shit…" 


	14. Apartment 715, Balcony: 10:01pm

Chapter Fourteen: Apartment 715, Balcony: 10:01pm  
Author: Mandragoran  
Rating: PG- For language and violence  
Authors note: Takes place inbetween Confessions and A night alone. Before   
Jessie returns. Please Read and Review.  
Disclaimer: I personally own none of the orginal BMFM but I do own my own  
characters. Please get permision before using them...thanks.  
***************************************************************************  
  
Apartment 715, Balcony: 10:01pm   
  
Scott jumped to his feet. "Man! Did you see that?!"  
  
Andy smirked "Yep, right on schedule."  
  
Scott whistled softly "That was so awesome…."  
  
Andy got up with Scott and walked him to the door. "Next week same time?"   
  
Scott grinned "Wouldn't miss it. Exploding buildings and pizza…what could   
be better?"  
  
Andy shook his head and grinned. "Beats the heck outta me." 


End file.
